


Jason NOT Jennette

by JasicoWhatHaveYouDoneToMe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Bottom Jason, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Abuse, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Top Nico, Trans Jason Grace, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, trans Jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasicoWhatHaveYouDoneToMe/pseuds/JasicoWhatHaveYouDoneToMe
Summary: “You broke up with my daughter!” Aphrodite screamed. "I’m done. And I’m taking my gift back. It turns out you don’t deserve it.”“What- what gift?”Or the one where Jason gets his memories back





	1. Remembering

To be honest, their break up wasn’t even that big of a deal. Jason had just explained to Piper that he didn’t want to be in a relationship that was felt forced. He felt like his relationship with Piper was full of unnecessary stress and that it might be better for both of them if they just broke up. 

 

“I still want to be friends. I mean, if that’s something you’re interested in.”

 

Piper gave him a small, watery grin. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like to be friends. I’ll just need some time.”

 

“Of course.”

 

And Jason thought that was the end of it. He would give Piper space and eventually they would be friends again. In the meantime, Jason could hang out with Nico, whom he had been enjoying spending time with more and more often lately.

 

But unfortunately for Jason, that was not the end of it. 

 

“WHERE IS HE?” A shrill voice was heard screeching all over Camp Half-Blood. People gathered towards the Big House, where the voice seemed to be coming from. The voice belonged to no one other than the beautiful Aphrodite. Although she didn’t look so hot right now. Jason couldn’t exactly place what her face looked like, but he could tell her makeup was running and her dark hair was a rat’s nest. 

 

“WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS JASON GRACE?”

 

Everyone in the crowd surrounding the goddess, quickly whipped around to face Jason. He gulped. He doubted that whatever was about to happen was going to have a happy ending. Jason decided to speak up, “I’m here, m’am.” 

 

Aphrodite glared at him, scrunching up her face. Jason still couldn’t quite pick her face apart but he could tell her eyes were black as the night and they were looking straight through him. If looks could kill, he would be six feet under. She spoke in a mocking voice, “‘ _ I’m here, m’am.’  _ Don’t play innocent with me, boy!”

 

Jason blinked and suddenly the goddess was inches from his face, “How could you do this to me? After all I did for you?” 

 

“M’am, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Maybe you should calm--”

 

“You broke up with my daughter!” Aphrodite screamed. Small gasps escaped from the audience of demigods watching the two. Jason figured it was mostly children of Aphrodite who were gasping though, because they all immediately glared at him with their mother. Nico, who was at the edge of the crowd, looked on with worry. Piper, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found.

 

“You broke her heart after all I did to get you two together,” Aphrodite continued. “I knew that I shouldn’t have helped Hera. That woman is nothing but trouble, but I thought you were a respectable young man who could be trusted. I thought you deserved my help!”

 

Jason stepped backwards nervously, “Aphrodite, I didn’t ask for your help. Your interference is one of the reasons why our relationship failed.”

 

Aphrodite paused and then laughed maniacally. “ _ My interference? _ Without my ‘interference’ you wouldn’t be who you are today. You asked for the gods help every day, Jason. I know because I remember. It’s not my fault that you can’t.”

 

Swallowing the fear rising in his throat, “I-I don’t remember, it’s not my fault that I don’t--”

 

The goddess waved her around dramatically, “You know what? I’m done helping. All I do it help, help, help, and all you heroes do is break my children’s hearts. I’m done. And I’m taking my gift back. It turns out you  _ don’t  _ deserve it.”

 

“What- what gift?”

 

She snapped her fingers and a white light engulfed the son of Jupiter. Jason felt like someone had lit his chest on fire, run razors over his face and tried to shove his body down into the earth. He grabbed at his chest to try to stop the pain but froze in fear once he made contact. Under his shirt, his chest felt different. Softer. Rounder. Jason lifted his eyes to Aphrodite, “ _ What did you do?” _

 

Smiling with triumph, the goddess reached out to touch his face. “I can’t help Hera’s faux child  anymore. She didn’t want you to keep your memories because she thought they would distract you from your quest. Your patron was really trying to help you Jason Grace. Or should I say, Jennette?”

 

Jason’s face burned at the sound of that name. Aphrodite giggled at his discomfort. “No matter. Your quest is over and because I’m not going to do Hera any more favors, I shall restore your memories.  _ Because I’m nice like that.”  _

The love goddess tapped Jason’s forehead before he could speak and his whole world went black. Before the darkness could completely cover him, he could have sworn he heard Nico call out his name.  

 

* * *

 

 

It felt like Jason was falling. Bright lights were flashing everywhere as he fell downwards away from them. For whatever reason, the falling didn’t faze him. He just kept looking at the bright lights. They looked like they had pictures in them. Jason reached out to touch one and immediately he was transported. 

 

“Mom, Jen got into the scissors again.” 

 

Jason appeared to be in small, grungy apartment. A middle aged woman sat in the kitchen, tapping her cigarette into the plastic ashtray on the table. She slouched in her chair and yelled back, “What?”

 

A young child with dark hair entered the room holding a toddler. “I said, Jen got into the scissors again.”

 

It was true, the baby had a small pair of hot pink scissors in her hair and had apparently chopped off big chunks of her hair. The woman groaned, “I can’t constantly be watching her, Thalia. You need to help me out.”

 

Thalia scowled and handed the baby over to the woman. “I’m not her mom. You are.” The woman glared harshly at the older child before turning to the toddler. 

 

“Jennette, did you cut your hair again?”

 

The baby grinned wide, “Yes!”

 

The woman was not smiling. She popped the child on her bottom and ripped the scissors out of the baby’s hands. The child’s smile disappeared and she began sobbing. “We do  _ not  _ cut our own hair, Jennette! It took forever for it to grow out last time.”

 

The child began crying, gripping at her hair, and screeching, “No hair! No hair No hair!”

 

Unamused the woman torn the toddler’s hands away from her head, then smacked them til they were red. The woman then dumped the child onto the floor without caution, causing the screeching baby to smack her head on the tile floor. 

 

“Jen!” Thalia cried and scooped up the baby, trying to comfort her.

 

The woman lit up another cigarette and spoke to the older sister, “Thalia, put her in the crib.”

 

Thalia glared at her mother, before turning away, stomping into the next room. Jason felt himself follow her. Thalia placed the baby into the worn playpen next to the beat up tv. She began wiping her sister’s tears away and even let the baby rubs its snotty nose on her shirt. “One day, we’re gonna get out of here, Jen.” Thalia whispered. “I met this boy named Luke and I think he can help us.”

 

Suddenly everything faded away. The colors melted into the bright lights that Jason had seen before and he was falling again. He didn’t have much time to think about what he had just seen before he had fallen into another bright light. Colors came back into focus and this time he was standing outside in the woods.

 

“Lupa!” A small girl called out. She was wearing a dark green shirt and a pair of overalls. Her short hair was pulled back into two a small ponytail. She couldn’t have been older than seven. 

 

The wolf mother Lupa appeared at her side, “Yes, my child?”

 

“My patron visited me again today.”

 

“Oh? What did she have to say?”

 

“She said I can be anything I want to be when I grow up. She said that I’m going to do amazing things one day.” The small girl grinned brightly and Jason recognized her from the previous vision. 

 

Lupa looked up at the child, “What do you want to be when you grow up?”

 

Suddenly the girl turned shy and fiddled with her fingers. “Come on, now. Tell me what it is you wish to be.” The wolf persisted. 

 

“I wanna be a boy when I grow up.” The girl half-whispered.

 

The wolf seemed to raise an eyebrow. “A boy? Why?”

 

The girl played with the buttons on her overalls, “Because that’s what I am. A boy.”

 

The wolf seemed confused for a minute and paused to collect herself. The girl looked visibly nervous, “Do you hate me? Because I’m not a girl?”

 

Shaking her head, the wolf spoke, “No, my child. I just don’t understand why you would want to be a boy when you grow up. You’re a boy now so shouldn’t you want to be a  _ man  _ when you grow up?”

 

A smile spread across the child’s face, “You’re right.”

 

Then the colors were melting again and Jason was falling again. He started to avoid the lights as he fell. He didn’t know if he really wanted to see what all was in the lights. Clearly these were his memories and Jason didn’t quite know if liked watching them or not. He had a feeling in his gut that he was about to see something horrible. Soon it became too hard to avoid the lights. Closing his eyes, Jason let himself be swallowed.

 

When he opened them, Reyna was standing right in front of him. Well, it wasn’t the Reyna he knew. This Reyna was a couple years younger and her worry lines on her forehead weren’t as deep. This Reyna also looked nervous. 

 

“Jason?” Reyna whispered and tiptoed close to a grey building. It appeared to be the backside of a nightclub. Jason couldn’t help but wonder what Reyna was doing in a place like this. 

 

A figure stepped out of the shadows of the building. It was a scrawny boy, who Jason recognized as himself. He appeared to be about 13. His hair was cropped short as Roman boy’s hair should be cut and he wore a purple Camp Jupiter sweatshirt. “Over here. I found the back entrance.”

 

Reyna approached him cautiously, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“Yes. I need to do this. I want to meet her.”

 

Reyna put a hand on his shoulder. “Will she recognize you?”

 

The younger Jason chuckled, “No. Even I wasn’t-- you know, she wouldn’t recognize me. From what I remember, she barely paid any attention to me.”

 

Frowning, Reyna opened the back door to the nightclub and the two demigods walked in. Jason felt himself following them. The two demigods pushed their way through horny, half dressed adults. They should have stuck out like sore thumb but everyone else seemed to be too wrapped up in their own worlds. At the back of the nightclub, sitting in the VIP section, was none other than Beryl Grace. She was older than when Jason had seen her in the first vision, but it wasn’t too noticeable. She was indeed a beautiful woman. 

 

Younger Jason must have seen her too, because he stumbled a bit in his walk. Reyna looked concerned but said nothing. Younger Jason approached the VIP section hesitantly while Reyna hung back to the side of the dance floor. The bouncer in front of the VIP section towered over younger Jason but he tried not to look intimidated. “I need to speak with Beryl Grace.”

 

The bouncer crossed his arms and looked over his shoulder at Beryl, who was laughing loudly with younger men. “Mrs. Grace, you know this kid?”

 

Beryl abruptly stopped laughing and turned towards the bouncer and younger Jason. He visibly shivered. “No, I don’t. What do you want, sugar?” The up and coming actress called out. 

 

“It’s about your daughter.” 

 

Beryl froze and quickly shooed the men around her away, waving young Jason to come closer. The teen scooted around the bouncer, who practically growled at him. Beryl patted the seat next to her and young Jason sit down, sinking into the cushy pillow. “What is it? Is she okay?”

 

Younger Jason smiled slightly, surprised and touched that Beryl seemed to care. “Yes, she’s fine. Actually she’s living in a very safe place in near San Francisco.” 

Beryl ran her fingers through her hair and chuckled a little bit, “I knew she would never leave California. Thalia was always fond of the sun.”

 

“Wait. Thalia?” Younger Jason asked bewildered. 

 

The older woman looked confused. “Yes, Thalia. My daughter. Who are you talking about?”

 

Young Jason looked visibly ill, his hands started to shake. “I’m talking about Jennette. Jennette Grace. Your other daughter. You know, the one you  _ left in the woods _ ?” 

 

She stiffened, “Oh. Jennette. I thought that bitch Hera was watching over her now.”

 

The teen scowled. “She’s not a bitch. She’s just doing the best-- look, I’m not here about Hera.”

 

“Then what are you here about, boy?”

 

“I’m here about Jennette. Why did you did you abandon her?”

 

Beryl looked the boy up and down. “Why do you care so much? You her boyfriend or something?”

 

Young Jason’s face pinched up and water started rushing to his eyes. “No, I’m not her boyfriend,” He spat. “I just want to know what she did to make you hate her so much that you had to offer her up to some goddess.”

 

Beryl sighed and picked at her manicured nails. “I didn’t hate her. She was my daughter. But didn’t fit into the picture that I was trying to paint for myself. She was too… different. Even at a young age, I knew that I couldn’t be the one to raise her. So I gave her to that baby loving goddess.”

 

Shocked, young Jason spoke, “So. Y-you abandoned your young child because she wasn’t perfect enough for you?”

 

“Well ‘perfect’ is a strong word. Jennette was just too  _ strange  _ for me to handle.”

 

“Fuck you.” The teen stated. He turned around, rushed towards Reyna and grabbed her hand, pulling her back into the crowd. The two demigods practically sprinted out of the nightclub and Jason followed them once more. 

 

“What happened? Did you tell her?” Reyna questioned him in alleyway.

 

Young Jason stared at his shoes before answering. “You’re the only one who knows Reyna.”

 

“So you didn’t tell her.”

 

Young Jason grabbed Reyna’s shoulders, “No one can know. They would treat me different. They wouldn’t see me for who I really am. They’d--” He ran his hand through his hair, exasperated. “They would see me as girl playing dress up. They would treat me differently.”

 

“I don’t.” Reyna stated.

 

“You’re different.”

 

“How? You might be just selling people short.” 

 

Young Jason touched Reyna’s face and she blushed immediately. “You know how you’re different.”

 

The two moved closer together in the alleyway until both of their hips were touching. Reyna eyes bore into the younger Jason’s, “How exactly am I different?”

 

He brushed her hair behind her ear and leaned closer. “You like me for who I am.” The young son of Jupiter went to close the gap between their lips when Reyna pulled away. 

 

“I’m not stupid, Jason. I know you’re only doing this because your mom upset you.” Reyna said bluntly. 

 

Young Jason looked away, “Yeah.”

 

“What did she say?” She pressed further.

 

“She abandoned me because I was too strange for her. If I told her I was trans it would had only made things worse.” Jason met her gaze, “I just wanted to forget for a minute.”

 

The colors began to fade away again and the falling feeling returned. Jason wanted this whole thing to stop. He didn’t want to have to relive every stupid decision he had ever made. Suddenly he noticed that all the bright lights surrounding him had disappeared. He looked down to find a gigantic white light waiting for him. Clenching his hands tight, he allowed himself to fall into the void.

 

He was in his praetor apartment. Jason heard moaning coming from the bedroom and approached it cautiously. He opened the door slowly to find his younger self laying on his bed with a significantly older teenager on top of him, kissing at his neck. 

 

This version of himself looked about fifteen so Jason assumed that this memory happened shortly before Hera put him on that bus with Piper. 

 

The older boy kissing at the young teen had his hands all over him. “I- uhhg- I think maybe we should stop.” Jason mumbled. 

 

“Stop? Why? We’re having so much fun.” The older boy insisted and started to kiss down young Jason’s neck. 

 

The young Jason withheld a moan, “But, I think we’re going kind of fast. We should stop, Harris.”

 

Harris smirked, “I don’t think so Jay-Jay. You’re all mine. Now hush up.” He slapped his hand over young Jason’s mouth. Younger Jason’s eyes lit up with panic and he tried to shove Harris’ hand away but the older boy was much stronger. He held down one of young Jason’s arm with his and the other with his knee. “Now what can I use to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut?”

 

Harris glanced around the room before decided on an abandoned sock on the side of the bed. With one swift move, he shoved the sock into young Jason’s mouth. He began screaming, but with sock in the way, it didn’t make much of a difference. 

 

“Hush, baby. Trust me, you’ll like this.” Harris insisted as he ripped down the younger teen’s jeans. He used his free hand to dip into praetor's boxers but his hand shot out of the underwear as soon as his hand made contact. 

 

“What the  _ fuck?  _ You’re a girl?” Harris jumped off of young Jason like he was infected. “That’s so messed up Jason, or whatever your real name is. You can’t just trick someone into sleeping with you like that.  _ I’m gay  _ and you dressing up like this isn’t going to make me like you.”

 

He left the younger demigod sitting on his bed with a sock stuffed in his mouth, crying, feeling violated and defeated. 

 

The colors faded again.

 

* * *

  
  


Jason woke up in the camp infirmary. It wasn’t the most pleasant experience. Nico, Leo, Percy, Annabeth and Piper were all crowded around him, staring intently when he opened his eyes. He would be lying if he didn’t say that startled him a bit.

 

Everyone was silent for a moment before Piper cried out, “Jason, I’m so sorry! I can’t believe my mom would do this. I am so sorry. I didn’t ask her to do this, I swear.”

 

“It is pretty messed up what she did, Pipes.” Leo commented. 

“What did she do?” Jason croaked. Nico handed him a small mirror and Jason examined his reflection. A lump formed in his throat. His once manly facial features had gone back to normal. His hair was down to his shoulders. He had  _ breasts.  _ They were small but they were still  _ breasts.  _ Everything he had received as a gift from his patron was gone.  

 

“Oh.” Jason said, obviously on the verge of tears.

 

Leo patted his shoulder, “Don’t be upset dude! It’s gonna be okay, we’re gonna get this curse removed. Right Piper?”

 

“Curse?” Jason whispered.

 

Piper nodded, “Yes, yes, we’ll fix this, I promise.”

 

Jason looked up at his friends. “A curse? That’s what you think this is? A curse?” He laughed wetly, “I wish this was a curse! This is just me. This is just who I  _ am.  _ There is no fixing this.” 

 

There was pause of realization. 

 

Annabeth was the first one to break the silence. “I think we should leave. Percy, Piper, Leo, let’s go. Nico, you stay here with him. In case he needs anything.”

 

The four of them left leaving Jason and Nico sitting in silence. Jason looked anywhere but at Nico while trying to hold back tears.

 

“Aphrodite said something about giving you your memories back. Did you get them back?” The son of Hades asked. 

 

Jason nodded, still refusing to look at him.

 

“Are you glad you can remember? I know you wanted to.”

 

“No. I wish it would have all stayed forgotten.”

 

  
  
  
  



	2. Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You broke up with Piper because you weren’t happy with the relationship, right?”
> 
> “Yes. But now I’m not happy with my life. I can’t stand to look at myself. Not after having that-that perfect body! I want to be happy again, I want to be able to walk outside without feeling like, like a lie!”

Jason couldn’t stop looking at them. He hated them. He hated them but he couldn’t stop looking at them. These two small lumps of fat on the front of his chest were causing him inner turmoil. He missed his flat, strong chest that he didn’t even know he was taking advantage of. His nipples were the wrong size. They were too big. They were girly; they were meant for future babies to suck on. 

 

Jason groaned. His  _ period.  _ All of this meant his period would return. The thought made him sick. Though, he had felt like this for past week, ever since the transformation incident with Aphrodite. He hadn’t left his cabin once, not even for food. He didn’t need to, Nico would bring him some. He seemed to understand, though Jason wished he didn’t. Jason hated that he looked like this. He hated that he felt like this. Like he was drowning. Like there was no way out. There was no way out. 

 

He had felt this way before. In New Rome, after his night with Harris. He had fallen into a deep depression, the only thing that got him out of his room was his praetor duties. But at Camp Half-Blood he had no duties. The only thing he was in charge of was himself and he felt like he could skip out on that. What did it matter anyway? 

 

He wished he had his binder, but that with all of his old stuff in New Rome. He wished Reyna was with him. She was the one friend that had always knew his situation and never treated him differently, but he couldn’t summon the courage to call her. She was probably busy. He wished Nico would stop being so understanding. He didn’t actually care, Jason was sure of it. He was just being nice because Jason was nice to him when he was outed by Cupid. Jason thought that maybe Nico was starting to crush on him before the Aphrodite incident and that excited Jason because he was starting to crush on Nico, too. But now, everything was ruined. Nico’s crush was probably completely gone now that he knew. Jason wished no one knew. He was just a boy. Why did anyone else have to know any more than that? He wished there was a way out.

 

There was a light knock at the door. Jason looked at the clock next to his bed.  _ 7:32pm.  _ It was probably Nico with dinner. He quickly put on a hoodie and laid back down on the bed. “Come in.” Jason spoke softly, almost hoping that the son of Hades wouldn’t hear and turn back. 

 

Nico entered and placed the plate of all of Jason’s favorite foods on the night stand. He sat down next to him. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“Leo missed you at capture that flag. His whole team did. They missed their eye in the sky.”

 

Jason fiddled with the end of his jacket. “I’m sure they did fine.”

 

Nico watched his hands carefully. “They actually lost. But my team won, which was nice.”

 

“Well, that’s good.”

 

“Do you want to watch a movie in my cabin tonight?” There it was. The sentence that Jason was waiting for. Every time he comes to bring Jason food, he tries to get him out of the Zeus cabin. Jason always declines. Tonight it no different.

 

“But we could watch whatever movie you want. Even Frozen, if you’d like.” Nico hated the recent Disney movie but knew that Jason really enjoyed it. 

 

“No, that’s okay. I’ll just stay here.”

 

“We could watch it here? I could bring over my DVD player and hook it up to your tv.” That was the second sentence Jason was looking for. After Jason rejected Nico’s invitation to leave the cabin, he always offered to stay. Jason always told him to leave.

 

“No, that’s too much trouble.”

 

“It wouldn’t be any trouble, I promise. I don’t mind.” Nico protested, his eyes pleading.

 

“No, it’s okay. You don’t have to.” Jason responded and waited for him to leave. But Nico apparently wasn’t going to follow their usual script.

 

“No, you know what? It’s not okay. I want to do this and unless you give me a straight answer, I’m gonna go get the DVD player and we’re gonna watch that dumbass movie about the two snow sisters or whatever they are.” 

 

Jason sat up and hugged his knees to his chest. Those two lumps squished down against his legs. He resisted the urge to grimace. He looked up at Nico to see his eyes practically begging him to let him stay. While Jason was sure that Nico’s crush on him had dissipated, his own crush on the son of Hades was still ongoing and getting stronger. He wants him to stay. He wants him leave. He’s just doing this to be nice. Jason should give him an out. 

 

“No, that’s okay. You don’t have to do that with me.”

 

“But I want to.” Nico emphasized. 

But he doesn’t, Jason is sure of it. He bites his lip, and then internally scolds himself for such a girly reaction. He places his head on top of his knees to hide his face. If Nico really wanted to lie and say that he wanted to spend time with Jason, shouldn’t he just let him? Jason does wish he would stay. 

 

“Okay,” Jason whispers into his knees.

 

Nico’s face broke into a wide grin. “Okay, I’ll go get the player and the disc.”

 

Jason grabbed Nico’s wrist as he went to get up. Nico looked back, concerned. “You do know that they’re not snow sister’s right? Only one of them can control the snow.” 

 

The son of Hades laughed at Jason’s concerning question. “Yes, I know.”

 

“Okay, good. Go get it.”

* * *

 

 

The two demigods huddled on Jason’s bed, underneath a fuzzy blanket. It made Jason miss his super soft blanket back in New Rome. It’s amazing the things you’ll miss when you actually can remember things.

 

The movie was at the part where Elsa kicked her sister out of her ice castle, when Jason suddenly started thinking about how stupid this movie actually is. Stupid and  _ girly.  _ He shouldn’t have made Nico watch such a stupid movie. He shouldn’t even want watch it himself. He looked away from the screen, shoving his face into the blanket.

 

Nico must have felt him move so suddenly because he immediately turned the blond. “What is it?”

 

“Nothing.” Jason muffled through the blanket.

 

Nico lightly touched his shoulder, “Come on, you’re gonna miss the part where Hans is a massive dick for no reason.”

 

Jason leaned away from his hand. “I don’t care. This movie is stupid. Turn it off.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Nico asked incredulously, “You love this movie. You once watched it three times in one week.”

 

“So? I hate it now. It’s  _ stupid. _ ” Jason spat. 

 

Nico paused the movie and turned towards the blond. His hair fell in front of his face a little when he did so and it made Jason’s heart beat faster. “What’s going on, Jason?”

 

“Nothing.” Jason hissed. 

 

The son of Hades reached out for him again, grabbing his arm. “It’s not nothing. What’s going on? Tell me what you’re thinking.”

 

Jason was silent for a minute before responding. “I’m-- I had it so good and I didn’t even know it.”

 

Nico grimaced, “Jason…”

 

“I should have never broken up with Piper. Then I could have lived my life blissfully unaware. I could have lived a normal life.” Tears started pricking up in his eyes and he pressed his face deeper into the blanket. 

 

“You broke up with Piper because you weren’t happy with the relationship, right?”

 

“Yes. But now I’m not happy with my life.” Then Jason felt himself loose it. He couldn’t stop crying even if he wanted to. What’s worse was that couldn’t stop talking either. “I can’t  _ stand  _ to look at myself. Not after having that-that perfect body! That was what I had always wanted to look like. Hera was trying to help me and Aphrodite fucked it all up.” Tears were streaming down his face and he felt himself start to hyperventilate but he still couldn’t shut up. “I miss Reyna! I want her here. I want to be happy again, I want to be able to walk outside without feeling like, like a lie!”

 

Then Nico did something that he’s never done before. He hugged Jason first. He held the crying boy tightly as he sobbed into his chest. Nico stroked his shaking back. And he just let him cry. He let Jason get out all of the emotions that he had been holding in. 

 

Jason felt stupid for getting his shirt wet, but he just couldn’t turn off the water works. Nico seemed to understand. Jason still wished he didn’t, but he was glad the younger boy was there. The son of Hades began softly humming as he rubbed Jason’s back. Not much later, Jason drifted off into a much needed sleep. 

* * *

 

 

Jason woke up to sounds of voices.

 

“What are you doing here?” It sounded like Annabeth.

 

“What are  _ you  _ doing here?” And Nico.

 

“I found them. They were in Percy’s room at Sally’s apartment. Wedged in between two drawers.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah. Can I see him?”

 

“He’s asleep.”

 

“Did you sleep here?”

 

“Yeah.” Nico sounded reluctant to share. Jason resisted the urge to groan. Nico probably felt like he had to stay since Jason had practically fallen asleep crying in his arms. He probably made Nico feel uncomfortable, which is the last thing that he wanted to do. Unconsciously, he shoved his face deeper into his pillow and groaned. 

 

“Sounds like he’s awake now.” Annabeth stated and pushed her way into the Zeus cabin. Jason lifted his head slightly to see Annabeth sit down next to him on the bed. “Alright, Jason. Time to get up.”

 

Jason turned his head away from her. “No, thank you.”

 

“Sorry, but you don’t have a choice.” Annabeth said as she ripped the comforter and sheets off of the blond. Instantly, he sat up and glared at her menacingly.

 

“Annabeth...” Nico warned.

 

The daughter of Athena did not heed him. “Jason. It’s time for you to get up.”

 

“No. Leave me  _ alone. _ ”

 

Annabeth feigned a sigh. “Oh well… I guess you don’t want me to cut your hair.” She said and not-so casually held up a pair of clippers. 

 

Jason stared at them intently. Everyone in camp knows Annabeth cuts Percy’s hair and actually does a really good job of it. If she could cut Jason’s hair he might start to feel a little bit more normal. He bit his lip and absent mindedly grabbed at his shoulder length hair. “What do you want in exchange?”

 

“Nico doesn’t bring you meals anymore. You go get them. And you don’t just get food and bring it back here. You eat it in the cafeteria like everyone else.” Annabeth said firmly. She gripped the clippers in her hand. “Deal?”

 

“Annabeth, this is stupid. I don’t mind bringing him food.” Nico intervened. 

 

“No.” Jason breathed. He needs to stop being such a burden on Nico. And if he can get rid of this hair… Jason gave the strand of hair in his hand a tug. “You’ve got a deal. Cut it all off.”

 

Annabeth smiled slightly, “Okay. Let’s get started then.”

* * *

 

 

 

In another life, Jason and Annabeth could have been best friends, he thinks. It was clear to Jason what she was doing. She was trying to help him in a way that wouldn’t be perceived as pitty. It was a smart tactic. In fact, it was something that he could himself doing. While the blonde did scare him at first, he had really grown to admire her. She was always doing her best to help others around her (especially Percy) and here she was, helping Jason for practically no reason. 

 

She had him sitting in front of the mirror on top of his dresser and had an old towel draped around his shoulders. They looked scrawny. He scowled. 

 

“None of that.” Annabeth scolded as she began brushing out his straw-like locks. She told him that she was going to have to cut it short before trimming it with the clippers. He was so excited to be free of his girlish hair, he found it hard to sit still. 

 

“Now,” Annabeth grunted as she ripped through Jason’s tangles, “what do you want your hair to look like? Like how I do Percy’s? Or how yours used to look?”

 

“I don’t care, I just want it all off.”

 

Annabeth smirked, “Well, I’m not going to take it all off. I don’t think you could pull off a shaved head.” Jason chuckled a little at that. She was probably right.

 

Nico had left right after Annabeth had positioned Jason in front of the mirror. He said that he had to run a few quick errands and then he would be back. Jason figured that he was happy to have a chance to get away. Surely Jason was terrible company. 

 

Annabeth interrupted his thoughts. “Listen Jason,” She said as she ripped through the last of his hair, “I’m sorry that I didn’t come over sooner. I thought that maybe you needed time to yourself. I was wrong. I’m sorry.” 

 

Jason stared at your fingers. “It’s okay.”

 

Annabeth didn’t look convinced of that. She began cutting at his hair and he could feel the weight on his shoulders being lifted. She spoke again after a few minutes. “Percy misses sparing with you. He talks about wanting to come check up on you, but he’s afraid you don’t want company.”

 

Jason says nothing. Percy misses the old Jason. The one who looked right and who was blissfully unaware. 

 

Annabeth continues, “Leo and Piper miss you too. Actually that’s an understatement. They’re devastated that you won’t leave your cabin. Especially Piper. She feels responsible.”

 

Again, Jason said nothing. Annabeth silently turned on the clippers and started to trim away at his hair.

 

After a few minutes, she was done. Jason didn’t look like he used to, but it was a lot better. His hair was cut short, Roman style, the way it used look before the Giants War. A lot has happened since then. Before, he was younger. He could pass for a man much easier, but now he had curves. While they weren’t voluptuous, they were still very feminine. He felt his throat closing up. “Thank you, Annabeth.” He choked out.

 

“You look very handsome.” She reassured, with a pat on his back. 

 

“Annabeth?” He asked in a hushed voice as he stared at his reflection.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Would you blame Piper?”

 

She bit her lip in discomfort. “I wouldn’t want to. But… it would be hard for me not to.”

 

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from his reflection. “I don’t-- I don’t think I can face her for a while. She’s a good person. She a good friend. She didn’t do this to me. She didn’t. But part of me can’t help but blame her.”

 

Annabeth rubbed his back, to try to sooth him. It made him miss Nico. 

  
  
  



	3. Reacting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico put his hand on Jason’s shoulder, which made Jason feel all electric inside. “Still. He needs to realize when he is hurting his friend. Especially you. He’s your best friend.”
> 
> “I thought that was you.”
> 
> “I’m your best friend?” Nico said with a shocked expression painted on his face.
> 
> Jason gave him a real smile, one that seemed to be in short supply recently. “Of course.”
> 
> “Why?”
> 
> “Because you’re the only one who sees me for who I am. Jason. Not Preator. Not hero. Not perfect. Just Jason.”

Jason hesitantly went to dinner that night. He threw on a big hoodie and a pair of sweatpants that were now way too big. He had to pull the drawstring into a tight bow to keep them from falling off his waist. He scowled. None of his clothes fit anymore. He missed his clothes from New Rome.

 

When he approached the dining hall, he felt eyes on him. It was like everyone went from talking and joking with each other, to silently staring at the son of Jupiter. He suddenly wished that he had asked Nico to walk with him to dinner. Actually, now that he thinks about it, he hasn’t seen Nico since earlier this morning. As he walked cautiously to the Zeus table, he stole a glance at the Hades table. No Nico. Somehow that made this trip to the dining area even worse.

 

He plopped down at his appropriate table and waited for the nymphs to bring out the food. Jason sighed to himself as he avoided the stares of other campers. Suddenly he felt someone sit next to him.

 

“Hey, Jason. I like your new hair cut! I always told you guys that Annabeth does a great job.” Percy said with a smile.

 

“You shouldn’t be sitting here.” Jason said flatly.

 

Percy’s smile fell, “Well, I just thought you might not want to sit alone.”

 

Jason shrugged. He didn’t want to be alone, but it was like as soon as Percy sat down, the starring got worse. “Well, I do. Leave. People are looking.”

 

Percy glanced around to find that Jason was correct. He cleared his throat and loudly announced that everyone needed to “mind their own damn business.” He then turned his attention back to Jason, “Well, would you look at that? They’re not starring anymore. Guess I can stay?”

 

Jason fought a laugh and rolled his eyes. “I guess. It’s still against the rules.”

 

“Who cares?”

 

“Good point.”

 

The two demigods then proceeded to have a normal conversation, just like they used to. Jason greatly appreciated that Percy wasn’t treating him any different. Percy even got a few real laughs out of him. It felt good to laugh. He hadn’t done that in a while. He wished Nico was there with him. Which reminded him…

 

“Where is Nico?” Jason asked when there was a break in their conversation.

 

“You know, I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since this morning. He might be in his cabin?”

 

“I hope he’s okay, he needs--”

 

Jason was abruptly cut off by another person joining his table. Leo. “Hey, guys.”

 

“Um,” Percy started in a sarcastic voice, “You can’t sit here. It’s against the rules.”

 

“Then how come you’re sitting here?” Leo joked in return.

 

“I barely got away with it! Jason was about to tell on me.”

 

Jason chuckled at his two friends. “I was not.” He missed this. He had missed his friends. Why hadn’t he left his cabin sooner?

 

Leo laughed and then paused, “You know it’s so weird that your voice is the same.”

 

_ Ah.  _ That was why. He knew they were going to talk about it. Why couldn’t everyone just leave it alone? It wasn’t something that needed to be talked about. He would  _ never  _ want to talk about it. He felt his confidence shrink at Leo’s words and blood immediately rushed to his face. It made him feel like such a  _ girl.  _

 

Percy must have felt the tension in the air because he quickly intervened. “Uh, I don’t think it’s weird. It’s just his voice.” 

 

Leo apparently didn’t realize he had put his foot in his mouth and continued to dig a deeper hole. “Really? I expected it be at least a little higher.”

 

Jason knew that deep down Leo did not mean any offence by what he had said but… he couldn’t help but be livid at his comment. Jason glared at Leo with fire behind his eyes. “Oh you mean like this?” He spoke in light, feminine voice. He supposes that this would have been his natural speaking voice if he hadn’t of had years of practicing for the voice he has now. Doing this  _ girly  _ voice now only makes his throat sore and his head hurt. “Fuck off.” He says in his low voice and leaves the table.

  
  


As Jason sat on the edge of his bed, feeling himself cool off, he realized he might have overreacted. His stomach growled and then he knew he had overreacted. He hadn’t even stayed for dinner, he had just stormed off. And because Nico is apparently AWAL, he won’t have food til the next morning. 

 

He groaned and fell back on his bed. Jason wished Nico was here. He would have brought the blond food. He might have even convinced Jason to watch a movie with him again. Jason enjoyed watching  _ Frozen  _ with him the other night. He had gotten to sit close to the son of Hades. Nico had smelled nice. Like charcol and the earth. Strange but good. So good. Jason could be that close to Nico all the time. He wishes he could press up against him and breath Nico in. 

 

Jason started to feel warm between his legs. Warm and kind of wet. “Shit.” Jason breathed. Nico would be disgusted if he knew that Jason was getting excited just thinking about him. The son of Jupiter squirmed. He laid back on the bed and tried to think anything that wasn’t Nico. Or his surprisingly hot smirk. Or his long slender fingers. Or his butt.  _ Oh gods, his butt. _

 

The blond groaned, realizing he wasn’t going to be able to wish away these thoughts right now. He slowly reached to untie his sweatpants.  _ I should not be doing this,  _ he thought and yet he couldn’t seem to help himself. Besides, what Nico doesn’t know, won’t hurt him, right?

 

Jason pictured the son of death shirtless, laying on top of his body and sucking at his neck. In this fantasy, Jason had the body he was supposed to have. One even better than the one Hera gave him. This one had a penis. And fantasy Nico was making it hard as a rock. Jason rubbed his index finger against his damping crotch. 

 

Before, when he had the body that Hera had blessed him with, he knew it was different for him not to have a dick. But. He just didn’t think much about it. It didn’t seem important at the time, with all the Giants running around. 

 

He pictures fantasy Nico slowly kissing down his bare chest. His  _ flat,  _ bare chest. Jason didn’t make his fantasy go anymore past that. Kissing was as much as he would allow. Anything more would feel like an invasion of privacy. He swipes his index and pointer finger up and down his vagina, before he starting to massage his clit. 

 

Just as he feels himself reaching the breaching point, where he would twitch uncontrollably and moan, nice and low, there was a knock at his cabin door. Jason decided to ignore it. He was just about come. Whatever they wanted, it could wait. 

 

Then there was a second knock.

 

“Jason?”  _ Nico.  _

 

Jason immediately ripped his hand out of his pants. “Coming! I mean-- I’ll be right there!” He quickly wiped his fingers off with a kleenex from the night stand. He looked in the mirror for a second before he opened the door, too. He looked flustered, but there was nothing he could really do about it. He opened the door to see Nico holding a plate full of his favorite foods. 

 

“You brought me dinner?”

 

“Well,” Nico shrugged and slid past Jason, going into the Zeus cabin. “Percy told me that you showed up for dinner tonight, but that you left before you ate. So here I am.” He handed Jason the plate. Jason sat down on the bed and began digging in. His stomach growled in appreciation. 

 

“You know, Annabeth isn’t too happy with you already breaking her deal.” Nico teased as he sat down next to the blond.

 

Jason scoffed, “Well, you can tell her that I tried. If Leo just hadn’t--” Jason cut himself off. He had already decided that he had overreacted. No reason in bringing it up now. 

 

“If Leo hadn’t  _ what _ ?” Nico questioned, with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Nothing. It doesn’t matter.”

 

“Bullshit. Tell me what happened.”

 

Jason tried to laugh it off in between bites of his food. “Really, Nico. It’s nothing.”

 

“No. What did Leo do that made you leave dinner?” Nico demanded, glaring at his friend. Jason could feel the shadows in the room ripping around him. 

 

“He just…. Talked about me.”

 

“Talked about you? What do you mean?”

 

Jason sat down his plate on the nightstand and grumbled, “He just talked about my voice. How he thought it should have been higher now. More  _ girly,  _ I guess.” Jason waved his hand, “I overreacted and snapped at him.”

 

Jason expected Nico to respond immediately and when he didn’t, Jason turned his gaze to the younger demigod. He was gripping the covers on the bed and glaring at the floorboards. “Nico?” Jason whispered and leaned in closer. 

 

“Leo is an idiot.” Nico finally spat out. “He always does these kind of things. He’s constantly putting his foot in his mouth. Doesn’t he understand that this is something you’re sensitive about? Perché avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa che cazzo stupido? My gods, ...” Nico continued ranting about Leo, hand gestures flying, but Jason couldn’t seem to keep up with his words. He was too captivated by how beautiful the Italian looked.  _ Shit, I’m in deep. _

 

“...I know he means well, but I just wish he would think before he spoke. You know?”

 

“Uhh...” Jason said finally being pulled back into reality. “Uh, yeah. Yes, I know what you mean.”

 

Nico rolled his eyes a little, signaling that he knew that Jason hadn’t been paying attention. “Anyway, I’m sorry that he upset you at dinner.”

 

“It’s okay. It’s Leo. He didn’t really mean anything rude by it.”

 

Nico put his hand on Jason’s shoulder, which made Jason feel all electric inside. “Still. He needs to realize when he is hurting his friend. Especially you. He’s your best friend.”

“I thought that was you.”

 

There was pause.

 

Nico gazed up into Jason eyes, almost black met a steel blue. Jason felt like Nico could see everything he was feeling in that moment.  _ Friendship, love, lust, fear, anxiety.  _

 

“I’m your best friend?” Nico said with a shocked expression painted on his face. 

 

Jason gave him a real smile, one that seemed to be in short supply recently. “Of course.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because you’re the only one who sees me for who I am. Jason. Not Preator. Not hero. Not perfect. Just Jason.”

 

“Just Jason, huh?” Nico said with a smirk that never failed to make Jason’s heart do jumping jacks. 

 

“Yeah.” Jason breathed. “You see me as I am.”

 

“So as a major dork?”

 

Jason chuckled, “I guess.”

 

Nico laughed with him and suddenly leaned in and wrapped his arms around the older boy. Jason felt his face heat up as he hugged Nico back. The son of Hades felt warm against his chest.  _ His chest.  _ He suddenly felt a wave of nausea overcome him, but he didn’t want to break the hug so he tried to hold himself together. 

 

“So, I have a surprise for you.” Nico said as he pulled away. Jason had to hold back a sigh in disappointment.  

 

“What is it?”

 

Nico smiled widely, “Someone is coming here to see you tomorrow.”

 

Jason wrinkled up his nose, “Who?”

 

“Well it’s someone that you told me you’ve been missing.” He hinted and nudged Jason’s arm. 

 

Jason thought back on his conversations with Nico and slowly came to a realization. His face broke out into a huge grin, “Reyna? Reyna is coming?”

 

“Yup. And she’s bringing all of your stuff back with her. That’s why I’ve been gone all day. I was helping her get your stuff together. I offered to shadow traveled her and the stuff back with me, but she thought it--”

 

Nico cut off his sentence with a groan as Jason hugged the living daylights out of him. “Thank you so much, Nico. Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

 

The younger boy chuckled and he wiggled out of Jason’s arms. “No problem. I just thought you could use some cheering up. And clothes that fit.”

  
  


Jason reluctantly pulled away from Nico, but couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face. Nico pointed this out which caused him to blush in response. Which he normally would have hated, it is was too feminine, but he was too excited.  

 

“You know, I never really got to ask you before. Were you and Reyna like...a thing? Is that why you’re so excited?”

 

Jason’s smile almost immediately fell. “No. We were just friends. Why do you ask?”

 

Nico bit his lip and a look of guilt crossed his face. “Well, I uh. Ran into Piper before I left for New Rome. She asked where I was going and I told her. She was under the impression that you wanted to see her because you have your memories back, and that, you love her. Or something.” Nico paused. “I don’t know, she seemed upset.”

 

Jason stood up and started pacing around the cabin. Reyna and Jason were never a couple and yet… there had been something there. Jason used this to his advantage whenever he had felt emotionally needy or desperate. She seemed to always know what he was doing, but sometimes she didn’t care. He remembers a time when this older guy in Camp Jupiter made fun of how scrawny was and how “perfect his pretty pink lips were.” The older camper had written Jason off as a “fag” or whatever he had called him afterwards. Jason had resisted the urge to pummel the douche and instead went straight to Reyna. She had been reading a book in bed when Jason barged in and stared her down. She looked at him like she had seen the whole incident and held out her arms. Jason fell into them and one thing lead to another. The next day, Jason acted like nothing had happened.

 

Looking back, he could only feel disgusted at his actions. Reyna actually cared about him. She probably even  _ loved  _ him and he had just used her to fix his masculinity problem. Because that’s what it was. A masculinity problem. Whenever he felt like less than a man, he went went to Reyna. She treated him like the man he was and it didn’t hurt that she was such a beautiful woman. 

 

Reyna had wanted them to be more than friends and Jason… just wanted to be a man. He loved Reyna. Just not the way that she loved him.

 

This thought stuck out in his mind. He turned to Nico, “Piper thinks I’m in love with Reyna?”

 

Nico nodded, visibly uncomfortable. (For a second, Jason even thought he saw jealously in his eyes, but he had to have been looking too closely.) “Yeah, that’s what she thinks.”

 

“Do you think that?”

 

Nico almost scowled, “I don’t know, are you?”

 

“No.” Jason said flatly. And he wasn’t. No, his heart wanted only one person and he was sitting right in front of him. “Reyna and I were just really close before. She was the only one who knew.”

 

Nico paused with realization, “Wait. So, no one at Camp Jupiter or New Rome knows you're transgender?”

 

Jason flinched at the word. Gods, he hated that word. He was just a man, why couldn’t anyone understand that? “No,” Jason snapped, “and I don’t want them to know. It’s bad enough that everyone here thinks I’m--  _ that. _ ” 

 

Nico looked at him like he wanted to say something.  _ He probably wants to point out how much of a fucking hypocrite you are. You helped him admit he was gay and you can’t even say the word transgender?  _

 

Jason took a breath. “Look. I don’t want anyone to know. I’m just me, okay?”

 

“Okay, Jason.”

“Thank you.” Jason huffed. He hugged his arms to his chest, feeling the two small lumps there. Tomorrow Reyna will be here and she’ll give him his old stuff. His old  _ binders _ . He couldn’t wait to get his hands on those. “What time will Reyna be here tomorrow?”

 

Nico twisted the ring on his finger. “She should be here around breakfast time.”

 

“Okay good.”

 

There was an awkward pause. 

 

“Well I’m probably just finish my dinner and head off to bed.” Jason stated, giving Nico an opportunity to leave. He didn’t want him to feel like he had to stay. 

 

Nico’s face twisted down a bit in response. “Oh. Okay.” He stood up and slowly walked to the door, when suddenly he stopped. He turned around and gazed at his friend, “Did you hate me sleeping here the other night?”

 

“What? N-no!” Jason was startled at the question, because he was pretty sure that Nico had hated it. “No, I didn’t hate it.”

 

“Would you care if I did that again?” Nico asked softly, like he was worried that he might freak Jason out. Jason was not freaking out; okay he was, but it was in a good way. Nico  _ didn’t  _ hate sleeping with him the other night. 

 

“No, I wouldn’t care.” He wouldn’t care at all. In fact, he would welcome it with open arms. 

 

Nico gave him a small smile. “Okay, I’m gonna go grab some pajamas. I’ll be back.” And with that, he vanished into the shadows. 

 

Jason grinned and went to go put on pajamas himself. He looked at the clothes in his draws and  _ surprise, surprise,  _ they’re all too big. Looks like he’ll be wearing his sweatpants to bed. He tugs off his hoodie though. He would be way too hot with that thing on. He replaced it with a big, purple Camp Jupiter shirt. 

 

He had already started brushing his teeth when Nico reappeared wearing baggy pants and a t-shirt with the words “I won’t techno for an answer” on it. Jason giggled at it and immediately hated how girly his laugh sounded. Nico, on the other hand, didn’t notice his scowl. “What’s funny?”

 

“Your shirt.” Jason stated with his toothbrush in his mouth.

 

Nico looked down and chuckled nice and low.  _ Damnit, that’s hot.  _ And that’s how his laugh should sound like, too. Mentally, Jason reminds himself to work on how his laugh sounds. “Oh, yeah. Hazel got it for me. You like it?”

 

Jason stepped into the bathroom and quickly spit into the sink. He answered the son of Hades as he reentered the room, “Yeah, it’s funny. Didn’t know you like techno, though.”

 

Nico smirked, “There’s lots of things you don’t know about me, Jason Grace.”

 

If he had a penis, Jason would have been rock hard from Nico di Angelo saying his full name. But instead, he felt his underwear get a little damp.  _ Get a grip, Grace.  _ Nico plopped onto the bed and began pulling the sheets out from being tucked in. “Geez, Jay, who made this bed? A professional maid?” He teased the son of Jupiter. Jason rolled his eyes and helped him. 

 

“Hey, I thought you were gonna finish that.” Nico said and pointed to the plate of food on the nightstand. 

 

“Oh yeah. Well, it’s too late now, I’ve already brushed my teeth.”

 

Nico raised his eyebrow at him. “So you’re just gonna leave it out?”

 

Jason groaned and grabbed the plate and went to scrap it into the trash. “Happy?” He joked. 

 

“Very.” Nico said seriously. It made Jason’s heart race. 

 

He turned off the lights and joined Nico in bed. There was a space in between the two demigods and Jason planned on keeping it there all night. Nico didn’t really enjoy being touched and Jaso was slightly worried about scaring him off. Jason wondered why Nico wanted to sleep here in the first place. He voiced his thoughts. 

 

Nico answered hesitantly. “It’s just--nightmares. I don’t like to be by myself.”

 

_ And he wants to be with me instead.  _ Jason pushed that thought away. He shouldn’t get his hopes up. “The thunder doesn’t bother you?” Jason nods his head up to the ceiling. It’s dark in the room, but Jason can see Nico’s outline so he figures that he can see his. 

 

“No, I actually like the background noise. It’s sort of calming.”

 

Jason agrees. A silence falls on the two boys. Nico rolls over and suddenly the space between the two disappears. Nico’s nose is pressing into Jason’s shoulder and Jason’s heart is doing jumping jacks. He thinks he might actually die from this. 

 

“Hey, Jay?” Nico whispers into his arm.

 

“Yeah?” Jason breathes out. 

 

“You’re my best friend too, you know.”

 

If the lights were on, Nico would see that his face was blood red, but because they weren’t Jason was safe to blush as much as he needed. Slowly, he felt himself wrap an arm around the smaller boy. “I know.”

 

“Good.”

 

_ Shit, I’m in  _ so  _ deep.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm alive! I love it when you review and give feedback, it really gets me motivated! Hope you liked this chapter. I have the rest planned out in my head and at this point I know how the story is going to go. I see it as being seven or eight chapters. We'll see how it goes.


End file.
